Harry Potter Reloaded
by Silice-Black
Summary: Sirius Black es liberado poco antes de que Harry cumpla 14 años; ahora va a vivir con su padrino, el cual también se convertirá en su próximo profesor de Defensa, pero... acaso Harry es el único que no nota que su padrino es en extremo sobre protecto
1. Default Chapter

                   Waii!!! Gato! Gato! Gato! Demasiado azúcar para la autora! Autora no debe comer azúcar!!!! Waaaaaaaaa!!!!!!!!!!!!! Escribir!!!!!

****

**                    Silice Black**....bajó la influencia del azúcar 

(A/N) _Lo que esta entre paréntesis con letra cursiva son las palabras exactas de las personas, que Harry recuerda; lo demás en paréntesis son los propios pensamientos de él._

_Sé que puede resultar algo confuso, pero espero que le entiendan n_ñ_

***

Capítulo I 

**[de periódicos y comidas rápidas]**

***

...muchos magos y brujas se siguen preguntando si el Ministerio de Magia esta haciendo lo correcto permitiendo que el-niño-que-vivió, este bajo el cuidado de Sirius Black exconvicto, cuyo nombre fue limpiado hace algunas semanas en uno de los juicios más importantes, desde que Wilfred Parkins, cuya residencia aún es desconocida y rudamente se ha negado a dar entrevistas; fue acusada de utilizar su magia para coseguir un empleo como ilusionista en el mundo muggle.

_Sirus Black, que había sido acusado de haber asesinado a 13 muggles y un mago; se ha negado a dar sus comentarios; muchas figuras importantes aún dudan de su inocencia y temen dejar en sus manos (las manos de un posible aliado del que-no-debe-ser-nombrado) a Harry James Potter, de tan solo 14 años de edad..._

- Trece... casi cumplo los 14, pero aún no...

        Un chico de cabello negro albortado, de brillantes ojos verdes, sobre los cuales llevaba unas gafas redondas; cometaba con cierto aburrimiento; al mismo tiempo que cerraba un ejemplar del diario _El Profeta_, y lo colocaba sobre una mesa de madera, en el cual estaba apoyado, balancéandose ociosamente sobre su silla.

        A Harry le toma un instante respirar profundamente y hacer memoria de lo que había vivido las últimas semanas. Mirando a su alrededor no puede evitar más que sonreír y pensar lo afortunado que era.

        Hacía casi un mes (Harry no estaba seguro si debía contar los días que pasó en _La Madriguera_ mientras terminaba el juicio de Sirius) que la vida del joven Potter había dado un giro inesperado; algo con lo que solo había soñado, pero jamás le había dado oportunidad de ilusionarse, en cierta ocasión lo hizo y terminó por decepcionarse, después de que algunos sucesos pisotearan sus esperanzas de abandonar a los Dursley.

        Vivir lejos de sus tíos y de su primo; vivir con alguien que se preocupaba por él (no es que descartará a los Weasley, pero estaban tan ocupados con sus propios hijos que Harry se convertía simplemente en uno más de ellos). Y aunque su nueva vida no era exactamente lo que llamaría "_tranquila",_ no podía recordar otro momento en el que fuera más feliz (tal vez cuando fue a los mundiales de _Quidditch_, pero no lo comparaba mucho ya que eso solo había durado un día).

        Era como vivir en un sueño! Lo tenía todo! Absolutamente todo! Bueno tal vez exagaeraba... pero si tenía más de lo que jamás había pensado, y todo gracias a Sirius, a su padrino.

        Harry no creía que tán rápido su vida había cambiado; un día estaba encerrado en su habitación preguntándose por que todos tenían que seguir la estúpida dieta de Dudley; y al siguiente día se encontraba rodeado de magos haciéndole toda clase de preguntas.

- _¿Qué opinas sobre la supuesta inocencia de Sirius Black?_

- _¿Sabías que se trataba de tu padrino?_

- _¿Te sientes engañado por lo que pasa?_

- _¿Qué piensas pasará?_

- _¿Se ha tratado de comunicar contigo?_

- _¿Deseas verlo?_

- _¿Crees poder mirar a los ojos al asesino de tus padres?_

- _¿Crees que tus padres tomarón la desición correcta al eligirlo a él?_

        Se sacude la cabeza tratando de apartar sus pensamientos de aquéllas preguntas. ¿Qué si creía que sus padres habían tomado la desición correcta?, si de algo estaba seguro Harry era que sus padres habían tomado la mejor descición en el mundo, elegir a Sirius como su padrino.

        Habían encontrado a Peter Pettigrew en una emboscada del ministerio de magia; los cuales pretendían atrapar al propio Sirius; en su lugar atraparon al verdadero culpable... al traidor (es así como Sirius se refería de él). 

        Harry pensó que la inocencia de Sirius sería declarada en ese mismo instante, pero estaba equivocado (escuchó a Sirius murmurar entre dientes algo como "_burocarcia_" y "_patear el traser de Fudge_"); de hecho, tardó más de lo que cualquiera hubiera pensado, a pesar de haber atrapado a Peter, y con la declaración de Dumbeldore y el profesor Lupin (_Harry! ¿Cuántas veces te he dicho que no me llames profesor? Llámame Remus_) Sirius había sido retenido en el ministerio por lo menos una semana (a Harry le pareció más que eso, pero Hermione llevababa bien las cuentas y dijo que había sido una semana exactamente). 

        Pero finalmente, tras ese siglo de espera (_ya sé Hermione, una semana!)_, el nombre de Sirius fue limpiado y este quedó en libertad, además de recibir una suma considerable por parte del ministerio (_es lo menos que esos cerebro de troll pueden hacer por haberme tenido 12 años en Azkaban y un año como fugitivo_). Y después de eso el tiempo comenzó a pasar de una manera mas rápida.

        Sirius acompañó a Harry a recoger sus pertenencias a la casa de los Dursley (aunque Harry insistió que todo lo de valor lo llevaba consigo), y este más tarde se dió cuenta de que las vedaderas intenciones de su padrino eran atemorizar a la familia y dejar en claro que de ahora en adelante Harry sería más feliz de lo que ellos jamás podrían serlo (Harry no pudo evitar sonreír como un bobo durante todo el tiempo que Sirius habló, dándole un adelanto de lo que sería su nueva vida).

        Y cada palabra que Sirius dijo fue cierta, cada una de ellas; y aunque el principio la casa no era lo que esperaba (aunque era mucho más grande de lo que él pensaba), después de una semana de limpieza intensa (cada vez que Harry cerraba los ojos no podía pensar en otra cosa más que en como quitaría el polvo de los altos candelabros).

        Sirius había despedido al elfo doméstico que habitaba ahí (Harry tuvo la impresión de que tan pronto como llegará a la esquina de la calle el elfo se suicidaría). Y aunque después de mirar el lugar se sintió vagamente arrepentido (_pudo haber sido útil limpiando una que otra cosa, tú sabes, lo más peligroso para nosotros)_, pero tras meditar sus propias palabras Sirius siempre concluía que había hecho lo correcto.

        Harry se sentía complacido al ver la notable cara de asombro por parte de su padrino al descubrir las hábilidades de su ahijado para dejar el lugar reluciente de limpio ( _ya decía yo que ese espejo no podía estar polarizado_).Pero él se sintió aún mas sorprendido al ver todos los trucos mágicos que su padrino sabía, aunque principalmente no les encontraba otro uso más que levantar calcetines o algo que se le pareciese.

        Todo parecía miel sobre ojuelas (lo cual había sido precisamente su desayuno, ya que los días que a Sirius le tocaba "hacer de desayunar", ambos terminaban con cereal o algo que no involucrara más de dos pasos para preparar); y a pesar de que todos los días encontraba en la primera plana del periódico una noticia que le concernía a él o a Sirius (_para que lees esa basura? De seguro están diciendo que te voy a lavar el cerebro y hacerte creer que eres una cabra de las altas montañas, para después tratar de envenenarte dándote de comer latas oxidadas_) y por primera vez Harry Potter, pudo compartir con otra persona el sentimiento de ser una figura pública, acosada y criticada constantemente por los medios (g_racias a Dios aún no usan la televisión_); y el tener que ver su nombre casi a diario, en los títulares de la primera plana.

       Pero si alguna vez Harry se había sentido atacado... no era nada en comparación de cómo su padrino debía sentirse...

**_Asesino y Héroe bajo un Mismo Techo_**__

_Después de 13 años de la caída del que-no-debe-ser-nombrado; Sirius Black, renombrado mortífago, y mano derecha del lord oscuro; compartirá residencia con Harry Potter, el-niño-que vivió..._

**_Black vs Pettigrew_**

_"Tan solo temía por mi vida!", declaró desesperadamente el acusado (y probablemente inocente) Peter Pettigrew; al contrario de Sirius Black que se negó a concedernos un minuto de su tiempo..._

**_¿Acasó el nombre no les dice nada?_**

_La obscura figura de Sirius Black fue vista el día de ayer en un vecindario muggle; tras abadonar pudimos comprobar que en verdad se trataba de una figura maligna, que sin razón alguna atemorizó a la dulce familia, a la cual le había arrebatado de sus brazos al joven Potter..._

**_Conde Black_**

_¿Que nadie se ha dado cuenta de lo pálido que esta? Seguramente se trata d euna criatura obscura, solo de esa manera pudo haber escapado de Azkaban, seguramente se transformó en murciélago y voló de ahí..._

- Pobre Sirius...

        Harry no podía evitar sentir compasión por su padrino (_nah, solo están molestos por que me he negado a dar entrevistas, después se cansarán y empezaran a acosar viejecitas acusándolas de ser en verdad sauces parlantes que se forzaron a hacer crecer piernas en lugar de raíces_), y sentirse más que nunca, molesto con el mundo mágico en general.

- _Harry, solo están buscando vender periódicos..._

- _Pero, pero no es justo Sirius! Si tan solo te dieran una oportunidad!_

- _La única oportunidad que necesito es la que me permita quitar la pintura de mi madre de la sala y ese feo árbol familiar._

        Así era siempre... Sirius jamás parecía molesto, siempre hablaba en un tono suave y tranquilo; se mofaba de los insultos que leía en los periódicos (a pesar de reprocharle a Harry por recibir el periódico este siempre lo atrapaba leyéndolo de noche en la cocina).

- Cancelaré mi subscripción.

       Harry se decidió finalmente... era lo menos que podía ser; sabía que si el periódico dejaba de llegar, Sirius jamás se molestaría en comprarlo.

       Miró su reloj, marcaba las 8:30.

- Sirius no debe tardar.

        Era su turno para hacer de cenar; y sorprendentemente, aunque Sirius era terrible para preparar desayunos, era todo un experto para preparar la cena (que preferes esta noche Harry, comida china o simplemente ordenamos pizza?). Se alegraba que a su padrino solo le tocará "preparar" la cena 3 veces a la semana, de lo contrario terminaría como su primo Dudley por consumir tanta comida chatarra.

- ¿Qué es esto?

        Se pregunta curioso notando por primera vez un bulto al otro extremo de la mesa.

        Estaba mal envuelto en periódico (Sirius debió envolverlo), y amarrado con una cinta negra. Al observar el paquete Harry no pudo contener su curiosidad; miro a ambos lados para cersiorarse de que no había nadie (quién iba a estar, nadie sabía como llegar a la casa más que él y Sirius, y este se encontraba fuera); y así, con sumo cuidado empieza a quitar la cinta lo más cuidadosamente posible, procurando no romper el papel para después poder volverlo a dejar como estaba.

- Puedes abrirlo con confianza.

       Harry se sobre salta al escuchar una voz familiar decirle a sus espaldas.

- Si... Sirius!

       Harry exclama con una mezcla de alegría y nerviosismo.

- El paquete...

- ¡Perdón! No quería, pero es que...

- Es tuyo...

       Sirius contesta con un gesto confundido al ver el esfuerzo de su ahijado por disculparse.

- Te lo traje en la mañana, olvidé decírtelo...

       El adulto se sienta al lado de su ahijado, el cual lo observaba con atención.

- Gra... Gracias.

        Harry baja la mirada aún algo avergonzado... _que pensaría ahora Sirius de él?_

- Harry?

- Sí, Sirius?

- Sushi o Pollo Kentucky?

        Ante esta proposición Harry no puede más que voltearse hacia su padrino y dedicarle una gran sonrisa, contestando de una manera alegre.

- Yo voto por el pollo.

- Entonces pollo será.

       Sirius se pone de pie y revolviendo el cabello de la cabeza de Harry, sale de la cocina para buscar el directorio.

- Esta en la mesita del té, detrás del sillón viejo!

- Gracias!

        Harry escucha a su padrino contestar; era necesario recordarle cada noche dónde estaba el directorio; a pesar de que cada noche estaba en el mismo lugar; digamos que Sirius no tenía exactamente buena memoria.

        Ahora su atención fue nuevamente captada por el paquete que hacía algunos segundos casi arrojaba del susto que le había causado, el escuchar la voz de su padrino detrás de él.

- Le diré a Sirius que me deje de comprar cosas o terminará por malcriarme...

        Harry comentaba divertido; desde que había puesto un pie en casa, cada día Sirius siempre llegaba con un nuevo presente para su ahijado: túnicas, libros, posters, dulces, equipo de quidditch; tantas cosas, que la enorme habitación que se había autdesignado; comenzaba a verse más pequeña.

- Tal vez no...

       Recapitó Harry al recordar que la última vez que había hecho mención de algo similar a su padrino, este se había propuesto a tumbar unas cuantas paredes para expandir la habitación de su ahijado.

- Una foto?

       Finalmente había terminado de desenvolver el paquete, que aunque ahora sabía le pertenecía; concluyó abriéndolo de una manera cuidadosa sin romper el periódico en el que estaba envuleto una marco de plata para fotografía.

        Un bebé en brazos de un adulto con rostro familiar. Eran Sirius y un recién nacido Harry; los que le sonreían a la cámara, mientras que Black sostenía entre sus dedos, la minúscula manita de Harry, obligándolo de manera suave a saludar hacia el frente. Vió como una y otra vez su padrino miraba con ternura al bebé en sus brazos y después le sonreía a la cámara, le sonreía a la persona que estaba tomando la fotografía...

- Debió ser Papá...

       Ahogó la nostalgia que estaba por invadirlo con un suspiro; sería ilógico pensar en esas cosas, cuando hace unos segundos recordaba lo afortunado que era.

- El hombre del pollo se negó a traer la orden, dijo que la última vez duró buscando la casa 2 horas y no encontró ningún número 12.

- Lo mismo te pasó con el hombre de los tacos... olvidaste quitar el hechizo de invisibilidad de la casa...

- Oh cierto.

        Sirius dice tranquilo como si de pronto recordara toda aqélla historia del repartidor furioso.

- Bueno pedí pizza.

- Con...

- Queso y extra queso.

- Bien!

        La comida rápida era nueva tanto para Harry como para Sirius; habían probado las delicias de la comida china, el sushi, la pizza, el pollo asado, las hamburguesas, tortas, tacos, comida congelada, papas fritas, tantas cosas que los muggles denominaban "comida chatarra".

       Y ambos sujetos habían aprendido dolorosamente que combiar todos estos platillos era una pésima idea... sobre todo si le agregas unos cuantos litros de helados.

       Entre sus favoritos estaba la pizza de queso y extra queso (_Harry, en serio, debes dejar de comer esas cosas, mi Papá dice que pueden provocar caries_); también les gustaba las hamburguesas rellenas de catsup con mayonesa   mostaza, pero lo favorito de ambos eran papas fritas cubiertas de helado de chocolate (_oh Remus no hagas esa cara, te apuesto que nunca lo has probado_).

       Era obvio que algunos de sus propios amigos desaprobaban su forma de vivir (y no es que quisiera señalar personas pero la Sra. Weasley había amenazado con difundir que Sirius era animago si se enteraba que "e_l pobre Harry_" se volvía a enfermar del estómago). El profesor Lupin (_Harry! Dime Remus!)..._ Remus (suena extraño llamarlo por su nombre de pila); los visitaba constantemente, creía que era la única persona (además de Dumbeldore, claro), a la que Sirius le había mostrado la casa (los repartidores de comida no cuentan).

- Somos tú y yo cuando cumpliste 6 meses.

        Harry mira a su padrino confundido por algunos segundos, hasta que este, al notar la expresión de su ahijado señala la fotografía que este aún tenía en sus manos.

- La foto.

- Oh!

        Exclama avergonzado al haber sido tomado desprevenido una vez más.

- Sí, la foto,es muy linda, gracias Sirius.

       Sin quererlo Harry se abraza a la foto, pegándola contra su pecho; sería oportundo preguntar que si la persona a la que saludaban era su padre?

- James tomó la foto.

        Sirius parecía haber desarrollado una capacidad extraordinaria para leer los pensamientos de Harry con tan solo mirarlo unos cuantos segundos.

- ¿En verdad?

        Qué estúpida pregunta, ¿por qué Sirius le iba a mentir?

- Sí, en verdad; James insistió en que me tomaría esa foto y me la daría para que finalmente te soltará "_Puedes cargar la fotografía en lugar de cargar mi hijo_".

        Sirius termina de decir con una sonrisa burlona, al parecer recordando el momento.

- Ya veo...

        A pesar de la enorme confianza que Harry le tenía a su padrino, debía que aceptar que a veces se quedaba sin palabras; después de todo no tenía demasiado tiempo de conocerlo; a decir verdad todo el año lo había considerado un traidor que había asesinado a sus padres, y escapado dela cárcel para matarlo.

        Y sin embargo ahí lo tenía frente a él. En unas pocas semanas Sirius había logrado ganarse el corazón de su ahijado; este lo adoraba; y sabía a ciencia cierta que su padrino, aunque a veces poco expresivo, lo quería más que a nada en el mundo (tal vez no más que a su vieja frazada de franela ala cual se aferraba todas las noches, pensando que Harry estaba dormido y nadie lo veía).

        Podía notar que había momentos en los que no solo él se sentía incómodo por el silencio; Sirius también; estaban en la misma situación; se conocieron por un año hace trece años, en los cuales no cruzaron palabra (a excepción de "_perrito!",_ la cual Sirius le había contado a Harry que había sido su primera palabra, aunque no estaba tan seguro de creerle eso, tal vez después le preguntarí al profesor.. err.. Remus).

- Harry?

        Este se vuelve a sorprender al escuchar la voz de Sirius; ahora le resulataba muy constante perderse en sus propios pensamientos por horas, hasta que Sirius llegaba y le preguntaba sobre como la había pasado hasta ahora (_no tan mal_), Harry casi siempre contestaba, no estaba muy seguro de que su padrino quisiera saber de todo lo que le había acontecido, aunque tarde o temprano se lo tendría que decir, antes de que alguien más lo hiciera, con palabras exageradas ( _el muchacho casi muere desangrado cuando ese colmillo atraveso su brazo);_ a Sirius no le gustaría escuchar eso... no lo tomaría muy bien.

- Harry, te sientes bien? ¿Quieres que te traiga algo?

        Este abre los ojos de par en par al sentir una mano contra su frente; se encuentra con los ojos de Sirius que lo miraban preocupado.

- No, estoy bien... perdóna, pensaba en algunas cosas.

- Seguro? Por qué puedo traer ahora mismo a la Señora Pomfrey.

         Esos eran los comentarios que le decían a Harry que Sirius no tomaría demasiado bien las noticias sobre sus aventuras pasadas; con un simple estornudo su padrino se alarmaba y durante todo el día no lo dejaba salir de cama, alegando que la casa estaba muy fría _(pero Sirius, estamos en Julio_).

         A veces pensaba que su padrino lo cuidaba demasiado, pero no le molestaba, solo no estaba acostumbrado a que se preocuparan tanto por su salud, cuando con los Dursley a un simple estornudo lo mandaban a encerrar para que no contagiara a los demás miembros (_estas lleno de gérmenes, no te me acerques_!).

- Creo que tienes algo de temperatura...

        Sirius murmura pensativo colocando su mano sobre su propia frente. Ante esto Harry se sonríe y tomando la mano de Sirius la baja de su frente, asegurándole con una voz suave.

- Estoy más que bien Sirius, tranquilo.

        Solo era en esos momentos que Sirius parecía tranquilizarse y volver a recuperar su sonrisa de siempre.

        Habían pasado semanas desde que Sirius había recuperado algo de color en su piel amarillenta; y con su dieta de comida rápida tan bien balanceada, había recuperado algo de peso (_Harry, dime la verdad, estoy gordo?)_ ; ante la insistencia de Remus se había cortado el cabello (de hecho solo acepto hasta que Harry mencionó que se vería más joven con el cabello mas corto). Sus ojos azules, una vez oscuros y hundidos en el rostro; habían recuperado cierto brillo, llamando la atención de cualquiera que pasaba, era un azul muy claro.

        Los harapos que una vez uso habían quedado atrás; Harry había notado como a Sirius no le gustaba usar túnicas, como a los demás magos; por el contrario su guardaropas consistía en pantalones de vestir y playeras, principalmente de color negro.

        Ante todo esto Harry debía aceptar que su padrino, no solo se veía mucho más joven, si no que era una persona digna de admirarse y que probablemente gozo de mucha popularidad entre la población femenina, durante sus años como estudiante, en Hogwarts.

_Ding...Dong..._

- Esa debe ser nuestra pizza.

         Harry sigue a su padrino con la mirada, hasta que este se pierde al dar vuelta en la sala. Escucha como abre la puerta y la voz del repatidor; segundos después Sirius regresa con una caja que fácilmente le llegaría a las rodillas (y consideremos que Sirius no es bajo de estatura, si no lo contrario).

        Sonreía alegremente, como siempre solía hacerlo desde que se mudaron.

- Le cena esta servida...

- Humm Sirius...

- Dime Harry?

- Olvidamos las bebidas…

***

_        -.- son las 3:00 am exactamente. Tengo sueño y no puedo mover mi cuello...ayy... el capítulo no salió tan bien como esperaba! Debo culpar al azúcar, es como alcohol en mi organismo! Bueno... bueno espero al menos les haya gustado y que por ningún motivo sigan las recetas culinarias de Sirius... que aunque son excelentes, no son buenas para la gente que no tiene estómago de acero._

_         Sé que Sirius suena algo serio... pero es por que no esta acostumbrado, mmm si creo que lo representé muy serio en este capítulo, pero les aseguró que cambiará. Sí, yo sigo insistiendo que tiene los ojos azules, pero asi se ve hermoso, no?_

_       Harry habla demasiado consigo mismo, pero que esperaban? Con los Dursley no tenía exactamente mucha gente con la cual hablar, y considerando que Hedwig nunca le contestaba (demos gracias por eso)._

_      Sé que puede resultar algo confuso tanto paréntesis dentro de la historia, pero recuerden que son aclaraciones y notas que Haryr o los otros personajes se hacen a si mismo; lo que esta en cursiva es simplemente el recuerdo de las palabras exactas de las demás personas; con el tiempo se acotumbraran... eso espero._

_     No duden en comentarme cualquier duda._


	2. de hot cakes ys artenes derretidos

El capítulo de lo dedico a** Sophie Lupin **nn que fue mi primera y seguna reviewer! Muchas gracias!

**Silice Black**

(A/N) _Lo que esta entre paréntesis con letra cursiva son las palabras exactas de las personas, que Harry recuerda; lo demás en paréntesis son los propios pensamientos del personaje._

_Sé que puede resultar algo confuso, pero espero que le entiendan nñ_

Capítulo II 

**de hot cakes y sartenes derretidos**

_... las investigaciones acerca de cruel asesino Sirius Black (del cual ya fue declarado su inocencia, pero esta reportera, sencillamente no se deja engañar por los trucos baratos del fiel seguidor del que-no-debe-ser-nombrado), no han terminado por parte del ministerio de magia, el cual aún no esta convencido de la culpabilidad de Peter Pettigrew. "Se ve demasiado asustado para ser un hombre que hubiera realizado acciones tan crueles, personalmente yo creo en su inocencia" , declaró el día de ayer Lucius Malfoy..._

Claro, una rata apoyando a otra rata, era de esperarse.

..."Se ve demasiado asustado para ser un hombre que hubiera realizado acciones tan crueles..."...

Un par de ojos, azul claro como el hielo, se fijan por varios segundos sobre esta frase. Una expresión hermética ocupa unos momentos el rostro pálido, de un hombre de cabello negro corto; que se encontraba sentado, apoyando sus codos sobre una mesa de madera, y sosteniendo entre sus manos un ejemplar del diario El Profeta.

Demasiado asustado? Bueno no recuerdo que esa rata haya pasado más de una hora de su vida sin asustarse por algo...

Black comenta con cierta amargura cerrando el periódico y dejándolo sobre la mesa, la cual estaba completamente despejada a excepción de un vaso con leche, medio vacío.

A pesar de todos sus esfuerzos Sirius no podía dejar de sentirse desesperado, al leer día con día en el periódico (o cualquier cosa que se le pareciese) que su nombre, a pesar de estar limpio, seguía siendo rechazado por la comunidad mágica (cuando de niño decía que quería ser rico y famoso, no se refería a esto).

Y no era precisamente que le preocupara su nombre (nah, que va; al menos la idea de que todos sus antepasados debían estarse retorciendo en la tumba al escuchar que el nombre de Black estaba siendo aún más manchado de lo que estaba; lo hacía sonreír de cada en cuando), ni que a diario escuchará ideas descabelladas sobre su propia persona (_escuché que su solo presencia puede hacer arder en fuego un lugar en solo unos segundos! Es el mismo Voldemort que se hizo más joven! He visto comos sus cabellos se convierten en cuerdas que te atrapan y asfixian hasta la muerte! Presencié que puede escupir sangre por los dedos y dejarte ciego...);_ no... todo eso simplemente le traía gracia, de hecho, le divertía bastante; una vez no pudo evitar dejarse de reír por dos horas seguidas después de que una anciana, por evitar mirarlo a los ojos se había estrellado contra un faro de luz (_atrás! Atrás demonio! No dejaré que me conviertas en piedra con tu mirada! POOM!)._ Pero dejando atrás el lado positivo (_Err.. Padfoot, yo no lo llamaría lado positivo...),_ lo que más le preocupaba a Sirius era Harry...

¿Qué pasaría con Harry? El pobre chico ya tenía bastante que lidear con los medios, para que encima ahora estuviera bajo custodia de un "_celebre asesino de tiempo completo_"; y aunque este insistía que no le importaba en lo más mínimo los comentarios que se hacían sobre él (claro a él lo hacen ver como una víctima indefensa a merced de un loco psicópata con indicios de menopausia); Sirius no dejaba de culparse una y otra vez de que estos eventos pudieran afectar a Harry de una forma permanente y hasta hacerle llegar a la conclusión de que sería más fácil vivir lejos de su padrino.

Pero cuando estaba a punto de sugerir por el propio bien de Harry, que se mudará temporalmente a la madriguera, en que los eventos se tranquilizaban; el muchacho le sonreía de una manera tan dulce que Sirius no podía hacer otra cosa si no que sonreírle de regreso (era mejor que la pizza de doble queso); ¿En verdad sería feliz su ahijado? Al menos a él le parecía que sí... esperaba no estar equivocado, no podría soportar volver a ver esa mirada de odio hacia él en los ojos de Harry... en los ojos de la persona que más quería en todo el mundo (aún más que su frasada de franela).

Sirius podía pasar horas mirando el rostro de Harry mientras dormía (_Moony! A quién llamas pedófilo?);_ o muchas veces perdía el hilo de la conversación con su ahijado, mirándolo a los ojos (_Sirius! Me estás escuchando? Dije que los Hot Cakes estaban en llamas!); _era simplemente la criatura más dulce del mundo... era su ahijado, y lo único que tenía.

No podía creer que tan rápido su ahijado lo había aceptado en su vida, tampoco creía que tan rápido había pasado de querar a adorar a Harry, por que, eso es lo que sentía, una total y completa adoración por su ahijado (_Sí, Sirius, ya me dijiste por lo menos treinta veces que Harry sabe cocinar algo más que cereal y sopa instantanea_).

Simplemente no podía irse a la cama por las noches, no sin antes comprobar que Harry estuviera dormido y bien cubierto (_Pero Sirius, estamos en Julio_!); y cada vez que era obligado a abandonar su hogar para rendir declarción frente al Ministerio de Magia (esos cabezas de mandrágora!), se aseguraba de que fuera completamente necesaria su presencia (_Black! Es tu jucio! Cómo vas a mandar a la Srita. Granger en tú lugar!);_ pero si esta era necesariamente requerida, entonces se aseguraba de dejarle una larga lista a su ahijado de que hacer en caso de emergencia (_Sirius... pero ni siquiera tenemos apartos eléctricos... como podría haber un corto circuito que inicara un incendio y arrasará con la casa?); _además de colocar cientos de hechizos protectores para evitar que el lugar fuera localizado (_Padfoot... nadie sabe que el lugar existe... en verdad esos cuarenta candados de gundamio en la puerta eran necesarios?),_ y siempre, pero siempre, dejaba a algúna persona de confianza (Remus) al cuidado de su precioso ahijado.

No podía hacer menos... tenía que reponerle a Harry esos doce años perdidos...y de una u otra manera lo haría, o al menos lo intentaría, todo por la felicidad de ahijado.

Para Sirius no existía una persona más importante que Harry, siempre ponía sus necesidades frente a las suyas (_pero Sirius! No me puedo comer esa última hamburguesa de Catsup, tú no has comido nada en todo el día_!); y el chico se merecía esas atenciones y muchas más.

No le cabía en la cabeza como es que los Dursley (cuando ya nadie sospeche de mí, cobraré venganza contra esos inútiles muggles-maltrata-ahijados), podían haber hecho sufrir tanto a Harry! Haberlo privado de tantos gustos! Haberlo privado de su propia infancia!

No pieneses en eso Sirius...

Sirius se obligaba a repetirse a si mismo una y otra vez... toda su infancia perdida... todo el tiempo con él que alguna vez James y él habían soñado para entrenar a Harry para ser todo un merodeador con distinciones honoríficas (_tendrá mas detenciones que nadie en la historia de Hogwarts_!) pero todo eso había quedado como un sueño... todo se había perdido.

Pero aún tienes a Harry.

Era cierto, no TODO estaba perdido... pero a veces no podía evitar sentirse culpable al notar lo serio y ciertamente algo retraído que podía ser su ahijado. Este podía pasar horas contemplando el vacío en silencio, y a Sirius no le gustaba interrumpirlo, no podía dejar de sentirse aún como un extraño frente a los ojos de Harry.

Pero él te quiere.

De eso no había duda, Harry lo quería casi tanto como él queria a su ahijado; lo podía ver en sus ojos cuando lo miraba, pensando que Sirius no lo veía... tan inocente.

Y vaya que si era inocente el muchacho! Creería cualquier cosa si se le decía con seriedad (_Pero... pero en verdad? En verdad los aurores son los encargados de detener la invasión de vacas galácticas que quieren apoderarse del planeta?_!). Pero eso solo hacía que Sirius sintiera un mayor cariño hacia él.

Es solo un niño

¿Sirius?

Una voz lo llamaba curiosa desde la puerta de la cocina.

Harry!

Sirius exclama algo avergonzado, esperando que Harry no hubiera adquirido la habilidad para leer sus pensamientos.

Perdón... no quise interrumpir... pensé que tendrías hambre...

Sirius no se había equivocado... Harry era totalmente adorable; sentía derretirse cada vez que lograba que las mejillas de su ahijado cobraran cierto rubor y apartara la mirada al suelo, como un cachorro arrepentido (_aquí el perro eres tú Padfoot)._

Es que, ya es tarde, y no comiste bien.

Harry sigue, extrañado por no haber recibido respuesta por parte de su padrino, el cual simplemente se limitaba a mirarlo a la cara.

... tengo algo en la cara?

Las mejillas de Harry aumentan de color, pasándose una mano por el rostro... tal vez se había manchado de chocolate y no se había dado cuenta...

Al comprender las acciones de su ahijado Sirius no puede reprimir una risa suave.

Siéntate Harry, pediré algo de cenar.

Invitado por la voz de su padrino, Harry abandona sus esfuerzos torpes por descubrir restos de chocolate en su rostro, y va y se sienta en seguida del lugar que ocupaba Sirius en esos momentos.

No hagas caso a lo que dicen...

Harry comenta desganado mientras observa la primera plana del periódico, que minutos antes Sirius leía (_Sufre por la Injusticia, Posible-Inocente: Peter Pettigrew_).

No lo estaba leyendo, estaba buscando la sección de crucigramas.

Ante esta respuesta por parte de Sirius, Harry se limita a sonreír; cada vez que atrapaba a su padrino hojeando el periódico, este insitía que tan solo buscaba la sección de crucigramas (_no dijo Hermione que esa sección había desaparecido hace años?);_ pero no le importaba, de vez en cuando recibía una explicación diferente (_me disponía a aplastar una araña),_ pero no más convincente que el resto.

¿Qué quieres cenar hoy?

Si quieres puedo preparar algo...

Harry se había acostumbrado a ver esa mirada de sorpresa y fascinación en el rostro de Sirius, cada vez que hacía mención a sus habilidades de cocina (_pero... en verdad puedes cocinar Hot Cakes sin hechar a perder el sartén?)._

¿Qué se te antoja para cenar Sirius?

Ese rostro era aún mejor, aunque a veces Harry pensaba que si la habitación no hubiera estado tan fría, Sirius se derretiría quedando como una masa pastosa, derramada en el suelo. Era la única persona que reaccionaba de aquélla manera cuando se le preguntaba que quería de cenar; pero después de todo Sirius era una persona con costumbres que únicamente el poseía y por lo tanto jamás había visto en otras personas, magos o muggles.

Hot Cakes?

Entonces Hot Cakes serán.

Harry contesta con una sonrisa satisfecha; después de un mes Sirius seguía fascinado por la manera de Harry de hacer hot cakes sin terminar derritiendo el sartén, o incendiar la mitad de la cocina; en especial su padrino disfrutaba la parte en la que su ahijado le permitía revolver los ingredientes (_No Sirius, no importa hacia que lado gires la pala, solo hay que mezclar los ingredientes_).

Era obvio que ambos personajes habían comido más de lo que era debido, pero en parte era culpa de Sirius, por insistir que el se podría acabar 14 hot cakes solos, pero al final de la historia Harry terminaba auxiliando a su padrino, el cual caía rendido sobre su plato, murmurando con la boca repleta de masa, que si daba un bocado más explotaría y esparciría sus restos por toda la cocicina, entonces Harry tendría que limpiar.

Aquéllos momentos eran los que tanto Sirius, como Harry, más disfrutaban del día.

Por la mañana Harry vagaba solo por la casa, descubriendo y inspeccionando nuevos cuartos (había descubierto que tenían un telescopio gigante!); mientras Sirius terminaba su periodo de inbernación (El profesor Lupin se refería de esa manera al la manera de dormir de Sirius). Más tarde ambos desayunarían (a Harry le gustaba denominarlo aperitivo una hora antes de comer).

Después del aperitivo antes de comer; Sirius casi siempre se veía obligado a salir _(Harry! Te lo juro! Yo no quiero ir! En serio!), _por lo que se quedaba solo otra buena parte del día; no le molestaba demasiado, aún tenía mucha tarea que terminar para el próximo periodo, y se había alegrado de encontrar que la casa de Sirius contaba con su propia biblioteca (_Vaya! Ustedes también tienen su propia sección prohibida!);_ la cual le estaba resultando una estupenda ayuda para terminar sus deberes con mayor rapidez.

Aunque no había dejado la casa en un mes (_compañero? No te has vuelto loco de estar encerrado tanto tiempo? Puedo decirle a Mamá que te invité a pasar lo que resta de las vacaciones... digo si vas a estar encerrado...), _Harry se sentía feliz y tranquilo, y se conformaba con ver a Sirius, aunque solo fueran algunas horas al día.

Eso sí, Sirius jamás se perdía la cena, era como una especie de regla que tenía para si mismo; no importaba si el Ministerio inistía que era de vital importancia su participación, Sirius simplemente alegaba "_mi ahijado me espera para la cena_", y así sin más se desaparecía (_Padfoot! Es ilegal! Aún no har renovado tu licencia para aparcerte!)._

Y después de eso, ambos se quedarían hablando en la cocina por horas, a veces hasta la madrugada (_Pero que irresponsable de mi parte! Tienes que dormir por lo menos ocho horas o enfermaras! A la cama Harry, ahora!);_ Sirius le contaba sobre su juventud y los años que pasó con su padre. Por su parte Harry prefería escuchar y esperaba el momento oportuno para revelarle a Sirius todos los acontecimientos que se habían llevado en su vida, o al menos los acontecimientos que habían puesto en peligro su vida... algo le decía que Sirius no lo tomaría muy bien...

Woaaaaaa!

Nuevamente Harry se había perdido en sus propios pensamientos y había olvidado que estaba parado arriba de una silla, tratando de alcanzar la alacena para guardar los platos limpios.

HARRY!

Se preguntaba como es que Sirius había llegado tan rápido para atraparlo en sus brazos; pero se lo agradecía; el trasero le hubiera dolido por semanas de haber caído al suelo.

Harry! Harry! Háblame estas bien? Te duele algo! Harry!

Estoy bien Sirius...

Seguro? No, no te duele algo?

No... no me duele nada, estoy bien, en verdad.

Harry aseguraba algo avergonzado por la excesiva preocupación que su padrino mostraba hacia él. Pero a la vez empezaba a acostumbrare; se pregunataba si Sirius siempre fue asi...

Puedes bajarme?

Sirius mira a su ahijado al rostro por algunos segundos, examinando sus gestos meticulosamente, asegurándose que en verdad no tenía un solo rasguño.

Prefiero no tomar riesgos.

Este mira perplejo a su padrino, el cual aún lo tenía en brazos, y ahora comenzaba a caminar hacia la salida de la cocina, dispuesto a llevar a Harry hasta su habitación.

Sirius! En serio! Estoy bien!

Harry exclama aún más avergonzado que antes, pero sin atreverse a hacer algún movimiento para soltarse se los brazos de su padrino.

En serio Harry, deberías dejarte cuidar de vez en cuando...

Ante estas palabras Harry baja la mirada, con sus mejillas brillando de un rojo intenso; y sin mas alegatos termina por rodear el cuello de su padrino con sus brazos.

Gracias Sirius...

Este lo escucha decir, al mismo tiempo que veía el rostro de su ahijado perderse entre los dobleces de su camisa negra.

Era tan solo un niño... su niño, y no dejaría que nada ni nadie lo lastimara, el se ocuparía personalmente.

Harry?

Sí, Sirius?

Te quiero.

...Y una malteada de vainilla con eso...

Entonces Sirius se percataba que nuevamente entablaba una conversación con un Harry sonámbulo, que, como hacía unas noches atrás, se había quedado dormido en sus brazos. (Soportaría despierto hasta más tarde si no se levantara siempre tan temprano).

3:30 a.m.

Vaya... pensé que apenas era la 1...

Sirius murmura tratando de fingir arrepentimiento; pero como dije, solo trataba; ya que se sentía satifecho, de una vez más, poder haber hablado con su ahijado por horas seguidas, sin que ningúno de los dos diera muestra de aburrimiento, sería siempre asi? O Harry comenzaría a aburrisre cuando las historias se terminaran?

Tal vez debería empezar a preguntarle un poco más sobre los años que ha pasado en Hogwarts... casi nunca me cuenta sobre eso.

Y sinceramente dudaba que fuera por que Harry no le tuviera confianza; al contrario, él le había revelado sus temores más profundos, sus frustraciones, preocupaciones... cosas que por lo general, los niños no suelen contarle a otras personas.

Mañana le preguntaré.

Sirius se obliga a suspirar con resignación, tras haber dejado a su ahijado en su cama, quitarle los zapatos, y haberlo tapado con el grueso edredón.

Buenas noches Harry... dulces sueños...

Y besando la frente de Harry, tras cerrar las cortinas de los doseles, sale de la habitación.

_Ack! No puedo creer que tan horrible salió! Bueno al principio no iba tan mal... pero! Aagh! Agh! No me gustó! Y Sirius no deja de ser serio! Que le pasa! Bueno... es que son solo los capítulos de introducción... sobre cada uno ve su nueva vida desde su propio punto de vista..._

_Harry es demasiado vergonzoso... creo que el Harry del libro no lo es tanto... pero este si lo es..._

_La razón para que Sirius se traume con los Hot Cakes, es que para él le es imposible preparalo... y ustedes saben... por lo general cuando una persona realiza cosas que para nosotros parece imposible, sentimos una cierta admiración..._

_Creo que en el otro capítulo Remus irá de visita... y pues no sé... espero les guste._

_Ahora con los reviews:_

**SophieLupin.- **TT PERDÒN POR TARDAR TANTO EN ACTUALIZAR! Kyuuuuuuu pero ajajajaj ojalà te haya gustado este chapter :P no te apures pronto se pondrà un poco màs divertido y no tan monològico… por asi decirlo… GRACIAS POR TODO NIÑA! Espero te este yendo muy bien.

**Javiera Black.-** Oye las papas frits con helado son muy buenas:D en serio! La idea la saque de mi misma… mmm deliciosas papas de wendy's con frosty de chocolate… una delicia de primera. XD Me da gusto que Sirius no te pareciera serio! Muchisimas gracis por dejarme tu review prometido, espero estes bien!

**Isa.-** Claro! Aùnf altan varios capítulos en donde sirius se entera por todo lo que harry a pasado estando en Hogwarts… y no le darà… mucho gusto realmente. Espero que este capôulo tambièn haya sido de tu agrado.

Pekenyita.- XD si este fic ocurre después del tercer libro, entre el tercero y el cuarto, en esas vacaciones de verano exactamente :P antes d que harry apse a cuarto año. Kyuu! Gracias portu review!

**Jack Dawson.-** TT WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! Que bueno que tegustara lo de los paréntesis! Y que le hayas entendido muy bien! Pues ojalà este capôulo tambièn te guste! Thanks por el review!

**El Vigilante**.- XD Tantas preguntas! Ajajajajajaja no, bueno Harrya dora a Sirius y no le molesta que sea sobreprotector, solo le da mucha risa, y si lso estudiantes se van a asustar cuando les digan que EL Sirius Black, les va a dar clases! Tu sigue leyendo y se resolverán todas tus dudas!

**Sakuratsukamori.-** WAAAAAAAA ajajajajajajaja me ha encantado tu review! X3 Que bueno que te guste y si pobre Sirius medio psicópata, pero que hacerle, adora a Harry…. Pero si es difícil borrar 12 años en prisiònc on un mes… pero el poder del amor triunfarà XD o algo asi… pero waaaaa! Jajajajaja cuando de clases va a ser divertido.. digo que te de un profesor asi de guapo no es para menos!

**Clavel.-** Espero este capôulo no te hayas confundido tanto con los paréntesis… nñ gracias por tu review!

**Vacristel.-** XD Si Harry divaga demasiado.. pero silso dos primeros caps son medio monòlogos uno por parte de sirius y el otro por parte de sirius, después de eso algo asi como que las historias se unen… pero muchas gracias por leerme niña! Espero te este llendo muy bien! Cuidate!

**Emily Evans.- **Muchas gracias por tu review! Claro que seguirè el fic :P aunque sea lenta como tortuga ehehehehehehe!

**facu**.- Contestare a tus preguntas 1.- si le seguirè al a historia, calculo que sean como 6 capôulos en total. 2.- Pues… el Harry de este fic es medio distraido, y piensa que Sirius es enteramente normal… y para nada.. protector… nunca ha conocido a alguien que sea asi con el… nn Muchas gracias por tu review! Saludos!

**Aiosami.-** TT SABES QUE TUS REVIEWS SIEMPRE ME ENCANTAN! abrazo es que en verdad siempre que leo tus reviews me llenod e alegrá y me dan muchos ànimos de seguir escribiendo! Por que en verdad… me dices lo que deseoq eu la gente sienta al leer lo que escribo, y aunque esta historia este escrita de una manera diferente a las otras, espero no te haya aburrido, por que la verdad me la pase muy bien escribiendo estos dos capôulos! Es que me encanta manejar a Sirius y me he bastante fácil… puedo imaginarme como pensaba ys entá… Muchos besos y abrazos niña bonita!

**AgnesSophia.- **XD Va a estarbueno cuando Harry le cuenta a Sirius todas sus venturas y desventuras… Sirius pasarà por varios grados de… niveles.. por asi decirlo.. y he aquí la razòn por la cual se volverà… màs sobreprotector d elo que era.. pero Harry lo adora! Y no piensa que haya algo malo que su amado padrino! Gracias por el review!

**Shadir.-** Jajajajaajajajajja me encanta tu manera de explicar la exageración de Sirius, en verdad esta genial, muchas gracias por el revie, ojalà te haya gustado este capôulo.

**alex black bird.-** Jajajajaja que bien que tmb te haya gustado este fic, muchas gracias por las porras de siempre niña, en serio que me sirven mucho! X3 Tus fics tambièn estan divertidos, ojala este cap no te haya aburrido! Besos y saludos!

**Hermi567.-** Jejejeje si losojos d esirius son grises piensa pero cuando escribi este fic Rowling todaváno daba ese dato.. aun asi me gustan mas los ojos azules haciendo contraste con el cabello negro ¡ weeee thanks for el review!

_Por cierto, ven ese rectángulo de ahí abajo? Por favor dejen reviews! T.T Ayúdenle a esta autora a subir su ya-crecido- autoestima! D_


End file.
